


CGV - Birth and Redeath

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	CGV - Birth and Redeath

It was over. Every ounce of strength had disappeared once the final life was taken, once the Earth was barren of future. She was the last one left, a paragon of failure, of despair. "Kill every human left on this planet and I'll let you see your mother again." The words were a coiling defecation of thought, wading through a swamp as the blade withdrew from the last body. A frail creature, innocent and pure, now in a state akin to its creator, the human that birthed it. This was for the best, she repeated the thought over and over again as the wind blew. The sun set, what little remained of nature swayed, and the birds wheezed into the hopeless abyss. Nothing had truly changed. Nothing would truly change.

"Your success was long overdue, demi-human!" The voice was a familiarity, a sickening memory of the beginning of this trial. The humanoid graced her presence once again, for what was hopefully the last time. That contorted grin of maliciously clean teeth creating that sense of agonizing discomfort once more within her. "All things must come to an end, take comfort in being the end of suffering." The words were honest as could be for a blatant exaggeration. She had killed them, every last one, without an ounce of remorse no matter the consequences. But this was all for her, for the future. Without a word, the being lurched forward, resting its hand on top of her head, running through her hair as she closed her eyes, producing a sound of pained contentment. Her body ached, it bled, but it felt like none of that mattered. The life, the pain, the world. It was all coming to an abrupt reset. When it happened, the agony was overwhelming, but it felt good. The searing pain woke her senses, and her arm scorched itself again and again, the mutation within being a reminder of her pitiful existence. The whirlwind of vast emotions engulfed her in a sea of fear, hate, love, sadness, despair, everything.

Yet it all felt like an instant, like being flayed ten times over in the matter of a short moment before it was all a simple ache. There was a new sensation now. Grass. Not just tufts ridden with dust and blood, made dry by the fury of the Earth, but actual greenery. All around her. Her muscles didn't move, defiant in the moment, so she attempted to reconcile with herself. Her name was Cardin, the only name of hers that mattered, and she had, come from a broken planet to eliminate the Cat. The bitch that had taken her future from her, the one who deserved to be mush more than anyone else she had ruined with rusty steel and an unwavering fury. As she collected herself, she felt her body lift up oh so slightly. Somebody was getting handsy with her. She felt that hatred rise up until she was able to see the assailant. A woman, not unlike her, with an arrogant physicality and platinum blonde locks that blinded the incapacitated part-person. "Perhaps the elder deity has brought us a slave." She spoke in a tone belittling of both others and herself. "Or maybe this is the one to fulfill the prophecy." The words were a mix of irony, sarcasm, and spite. But there was a feeling that the tone was only used to annoy and entertain alternatively. Perhaps this was the day she died. Not that she had a problem with being killed by a stranger, it would be a karmic victory in her worn eyes. "Mm... I can sense the seed of violence in this one." Came a different tone. A darker one, a sound overflowing with a vitriol she was familiar with. The towering girl seemed to glance down at a bag slung over her shoulder, the object seemed alive, and she felt her skin crawl as an eye opened on the veiled canvas. But this woman didn't seem fazed at all, smirking through the entire encounter in a deprecating way that seethed through Cardin's skin.

The stranger lifted her up by the underside of her arms, taking advantage of her weakness, and seemingly not showing concern for the incapacitated, simply dragging her across the grassy knoll as she hummed a tune that seemed to make the demi-human feel weaker. And despite her best efforts, she felt her body give due to previous strain, and a sickeningly calm bile that rose inside her in response to the foul music. "This one will prove useful to us, I believe.


End file.
